Fotografías
by Once L
Summary: Nowaki vio la fotografía de Hiro-san y Usami-san. Ésta, desapareció después. ¿Dónde está ahora que Hiro-san la busca?. Shonen Ai. NowakixHiro-san


**Título: **Fotografías.

**Fandom: **Junjou Romantica.

**Personajes:** Hiroki Kamijou & Kusama Nowaki.

**Género: **Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Junjou Egoist. Inspirado en el capitulo 9 de la primera temporada _"__Al final tu amabilidad será recompensada"**.**_

**Resumen: **Nowaki vio la fotografía de Hiro-san y Usami-san. Ésta, desapareció después. ¿Dónde está ahora que Hiro-san la busca?

**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica _no es mío, es de _Shungiku Nakamura-san._

**____****27/09/08.**

- ¡No me toques!

Ese había sido el último grito de Hiro-san antes de caer ambos al piso y tener ahora en sus manos aquello que su amante le había ocultado rápidamente al escucharlo entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Eh? -levantó confundido el ceño, incorporándose un poco y viendo el objeto que había sido guardado con prisas dentro del libro.- ¿Una... foto? –cuestionó confundido Nowaki, mirando fijamente aquello.

Los detalles de cómo es que terminaron así volvieron de nuevo a su cabeza.

**.::.**

- Hiro-san... ¿Qué quieres comer... hoy? –terminó de decir, viendo con desconfianza al mencionado ya que éste había ocultado algo rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

- ¡Qué! –volteó a verlo con nerviosismo, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

- ¿Qué acabas de ocultar? –preguntó perspicaz, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- N-No es nada importante. –mencionó, desviando su mirada un tanto nervioso y frustrado.

- Siento que es lo contrario. –explicó desconfiado, llegando a su lado.- ¡Hiro-san! ¡Dame enseguida lo que acabas de ocultar! –pidió impaciente, tratando de quitarle aquello.

- ¡Cállate! –acotó molesto, retrocediendo e impidiendo que Nowaki se le acercara más.

- ¡Hiro-san! –exclamó agitado ante la renuencia que el castaño muestra.

- ¡Últimamente estás muy insolente!... –señaló, retrocediendo al tener al menor rodeando su cuerpo.- ¡No me toques! –refutó molesto, sintiendo como los brazos de Nowaki lo rodeaban, retrocediendo hacía atrás y haciendo que ambos cayeran en el proceso.

**.::.**

Una vez que cayeron al piso (Nowaki sobre Hiroki) el menor logró quitarle el libro azul que ocultaba, abriendo éste y encontrándose con la foto que ahora observaba.

- ¡ Increíble! ¿Este es Hiro-san, verdad? –exclamó sorprendido y emocionado, señalando alegre al pequeño y serio castaño del lado izquierdo de la imagen.

- ¡Dame eso! –trató de arrebatársela, girando su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo al fallar en su primer intento.

- ¡Déjame verla, Hiro-san! –pidió sonriendo, alzando su mano para evitar que se la quitara en su segundo intento.– ¡Hiro-san era hermoso! –dice entusiasmado, haciendo que el de ojos castaños se sonrojara aún más por aquel comentario.

- ¡Ya! ¡Dame eso, Nowaki! –sentenció levemente molesto, arrebatándole de improvisto la foto.

- ¡Hiro-san! –se quejó inconforme, viendo como el aludido se levantaba con un semblante serio, quizás molesto.

- ¡Nada! –afirmó el mayor, guardándola de nueva cuenta en el libro y dejando éste en uno de los estantes más altos del librero- ¡Vamos! –le dio la vuelta, colocándose tras su espalda- ¡Veamos que vamos a comer! –comenzó a empujarlo, encaminándolo para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Pero, Hiro-san! –inquirió como queja, viendo de reojo como era alejado del libro y de la foto tan tierna de su querido amante.

- ¡Nada! ¡Tú camina! –indicó serio, sacándolo de la habitación.

**.::.**

Dos semanas después, un alterado e impaciente Kamijou Hiroki buscaba y rebuscaba en todos los libros del estante la fotografía que había guardado en aquel libro semanas atrás.

¡Pero simplemente la foto no estaba!

A juzgar por la pila de libros en la cama y el esparcimiento en el suelo, el castaño ya llevaba rato buscando aquel libro. ¡Y nada!

- ¡Dónde diablos está ese libro! –se cuestionó a sí mismo, volviendo a revisar en cualquier libro azul que veía.

¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡La foto no estaba!

Ya había buscado en todos los libros de la casa y en ninguno estaba.

- ¡Maldición! –gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Aquello no le agradaba.

Esa foto no podía salir de esa casa. ¡Es más! No podía ser vista nunca más.

Y no podía, porque en ella aparecía con Akihiko en una pose y escena un tanto... ¡No! ¡No podía detenerse a pensar en eso!

¡Tenía que encontrarla, y si era preciso, quemarla en ese preciso momento!

Pero... era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia con Akihiko y...

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No! –negó varias veces, disipando cualquier pensamiento de retracción.

- Primero lo primero... –dijo, suspirando hondo y entrecerrando sus ojos cansado, masajeando varias veces su ceño.- Encontrar la estúpida foto. –acotó resignado, volviendo a buscar en otra pila de libros.

Los libros no desaparecían.

Los libros no se perdían ni se comían los papeles, separadores o en su caso, aquella foto que había guardado.

Esa condenada imagen tenía que aparecer, así volteara completamente el departamento hasta encontrarla.

En eso estaba, cuando al bajar otra pila de libros tumbó sin querer la billetera de Nowaki, cayendo ésta a unos cuantos pasos de sus pies.

- ¡Nowaki, idiota! –refutó molesto y frustrado, frunciendo de nueva cuenta el ceño.- ¡De compras y sin su billetera! –la tomó, mirándola por algunos segundos y abriéndola después.

Lo que vio, lo dejó sin palabras.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, su expresión cambió de sorpresa a frustración, quedando después con una cara de enojo, recordando entonces una conversación con él de esa misma noche.

**.::.**

- ¿A Hiro-san no le gustan las fotos? –preguntó de repente, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿P-Por qué? –cuestionó indiferente después de unos segundos de silencio, levantando su vista para verle, encontrándose con la mirada tranquila de Nowaki así como una sonrisa que se prolongaba con un matiz de complicidad y picardía, comprendiendo entonces a lo que el menor se refería.

- ¡Hiro-san era hermoso! –dijo tranquilamente, agregando después- ¡Y lo sigue siendo! –le susurró sensualmente, estrechándolo más entre sus brazos.

- ¡Nowaki! –siseó con dificultad su nombre, comenzando a tensarse por el camino que comenzaba a tomar la "conversación".

- Lo sé, Hiro-san, lo sé... –apuntó con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la resistencia y tensión de su amor, dando un largo suspiro después.- Es sólo que... no entiendo por qué Hiro-san no quiere que vea una de sus fotos. Una, donde sale más que hermoso. –terminó de decir, liberando un poco la fuerza con la que abrazaba al joven literario.

Después de eso ninguno dijo palabra alguna, por lo que el castaño se alejó y se dio la vuelta, dándole ahora la espalda.

De acuerdo. Aquello se estaba tornando peligroso.

Demasiado claro era que Hiro-san no quería hablar de eso y posiblemente, ya estuviera enojado.

- Hiro-san yo... –no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido.

- ¡Nowaki! –articuló casi en susurro, enredándose con la cobija y haciéndose bolita en su puesto.- Tengo frío... –dijo al fin, sonrojándose y sintiéndose avergonzado por ello, sintiendo aún así como el menor se acercaba a él y lo envolvía entre sus brazos de nuevo.

O tal vez, no se había enojado.

- ¡Buenas noches, Hiro-san! –declaró sonriente y feliz, acurrucándose y aspirando el dulce aroma de la persona más importante en su vida.

- ¡Buenas noches! –respondió sin importancia, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y queriendo que aquel sonrojo de su rostro se esfumara, así como los latidos de sus corazón se normalizaran.

**.::.**

Ahora que lo recordaba, aquella noche fue el último día que habían hablado del tema de las fotos, o más bien, de aquella foto en particular.

El tema había sido olvidado por completo, hasta el sueño que había tenido esta mañana, recordándole entonces dicha imagen.

Era por eso que la había estado buscando como un loco desesperado, hasta encontrarla en ese momento y en el lugar menos esperado.

En la billetera de Nowaki.

Fueron muchos los sentimientos que Hiroki experimentó en ese momento: molestia, enojo, vergüenza. Pero al final estos fueron remplazados, dejando ver un sonrojo en su rostro al recordar las palabras que alguna vez, o casi siempre, Nowaki le decía.

"_¡Hiro-san es una persona increíble!"._

_"¡Sólo necesito a Hiro-san!"._

"_¡Hiro-san es muy lindo!"._

"_¡Hiro-san te quiero!"._

"_¡Hiro-san es lo más importante para mí!"._

"_¡Hiro-san era hermoso __y lo sigue siendo!__"._

Para Nowaki... siempre fue, era y sería siendo él. Lo único, lo más importante. Al que quería y querría por siempre. Sin importar si era el de ahora o un lindo y tierno niño al lado de Akihiko, porque a fin de cuentas, era su Hiro-san.

La persona que más quería y amaba en todo el mundo.

Y eso... lo sabía perfectamente Hiroki. Por eso, su enojo y frustración habían desaparecido y ahora, estaba sonrojado. Porque Nowaki, de una u otra forma, quería llevarlo siempre consigo, en su corazón... y ahora en una foto.

- ¡Idiota! –mencionó presuntuoso, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco.

Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente.

- ¿A dónde vamos Hiro-san? –cuestionó un confundido y extrañado de ojos azules al ser arrastrado (sí, de la mano) por su amante por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad.

- ¡No preguntes, sólo camina! –fue lo único que le dijo, guiando a Nowaki por una nueva ruta a un lugar que sólo él conocía.

- ¡Esto es raro, Hiro-san! –señaló extrañado, al caminar por un oscuro y tétrico callejón y escuchando ruidos muy extraños.

- ¡S-Sólo calla y camina! ¿Quieres? –articuló con dificultad, al sentir como su piel se erizaba al seguir por esas tétricas y desoladas calles.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea ir por ahí.

- Está bien, pero... sólo porque confío en Hiro-san... –apretó más su mano, sonriéndole al mirarlo.

- ¡Hmf! –regresó su vista al frente, viendo con alivio a unas cuantas cuadras más las luces fosforescentes y llamativas de algunos locales y anuncios de la próxima avenida.

Al salir de estás bizarras callejas soltó la mano del menor, cruzando la acera y caminando entre la gente que iba y venía.

- ¿Ehm, Hiro-san, se puede saber qué hacemos en este lugar? –preguntó extrañado, por lo llamativo y concurrido de las calles del lugar caminando con dificultad a su lado.

- Ya lo verás... –caminaron una cuadra más, deteniéndose fuera de un local.

- ¿Unos... recreativos? –señaló confundido el menor, mirando a toda la gente que adentro se divertía.

- ¡Vamos! –entró al lugar, siendo seguido por un desconcertado Kusama.

- ¿Quieres esto, verdad? –le preguntó serio Hiroki, deteniéndose en la maquina de fotografías instantáneas viendo fijamente a Nowaki.

- ¿Eh? –su rostro, reflejó confusión y desconcierto por sus palabras.

No entendía que hacían en ese lugar, ni a lo que Hiro-san se refería. Al menos, no del todo.

- ¡Hagámoslo pues! –miró hacía otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y vergüenza.

- ¿Hiro-san quiere que... nos saquemos unas fotos juntos? –inquirió confundido, mirándolo fijamente.

El Demonio Kamijou, como era conocido por sus estudiantes, no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

Y entonces, Nowaki lo entendió perfectamente.

- ¿Hiro-san? –cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa, buscando su rostro divertido.

- ¡Pero sólo por está vez, y no te acostumbres! ¡Además... no tenemos ninguna foto de nosotros y...! –calló, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, incrementándose su sonrojo al sentirse tan tonto.

- Está bien... si Hiro-san quiere, entonces yo también... –sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos divertido, tomándolo de la mano y entrando a la cabina.

Una vez adentro y de seleccionar el fondo, la cantidad de fotografías y los demás elementos, ambos se prepararon.

La primera fotografía fue tomada, dando algunos segundos para la siguiente.

- Hiro-san, te quiero. –lo tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara y se perdiera en sus ojos.

- Nowaki... –susurró, al verse reflejando en aquellos mares y acercándose ambos para besarse.

Justo a tiempo, para ser captados por la cámara.

Después de unos cuantos besos más y recordar que estaban siendo fotografiados, se separaron un poco, posando está vez para la cámara. Estando siempre muy cerca del otro. Hiro-san entre los brazos de Nowaki, y Nowaki abrazando a su querido Hiro-san.

- Nowaki... –dijo el mayor de pronto, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hiro-san... –secundó el de cabellos azules.

- ¡Te quiero! –dijeron al unisonó, quedando en silencio por algunos segundos, siendo capturados de ésta forma seria por la cámara.

Pero a la siguiente, y la siguiente foto... ambos aparecían muy cerca, besándose tierna y apasionadamente.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y aquí está este fic sobre el Junjou Egosit, que es una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Amo a Hiroki! :D

Pues nada más de momento, espero que les haya gustado. Yo encanta de leer sus comentarios y opiniones con mucho gusto, nos vemos ;)


End file.
